Baby It's Cold Outside
by Sk8tingGleek
Summary: Klaine/CrissColfer fic! It's christmas time and love is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby It's Cold Outside **

**A/N: This is my first CrissColfer fic, please let me know what you think! I'm not trying to offend anyone and I don't own any of the characters in this story blah blah blah, the usual. Please leave a review and tell me if you like it! **

Chapter One

"You ready for this one Chris?" Darren asked, as he finished tying his laces in a neat bow. He glanced over and saw that his friend was struggling, he seemed to be finding it difficult to figure out how to lace the skates up correctly, it was his first time on the ice. He'd tied up one foot in a very strange way that made Darren laugh, and the laces on his other skate were all tangled up, confusing him even more. Darren on the other hand had been many times and knew exactly what he was doing. He got down on the floor and crouched at Chris's feet, put his hands over his and moved them away, and tied them up for him.

"What have you done here," Darren laughed at Chris's pretty miserable attempts to tie up the skates, and began to untie the knot that Chris had somehow got stuck in it.

"I don't know…" Chris laughed, gazing at Darren below him.

They were both wrapped up in as many layers as they possibly could be, jumpers, duffle coats, scarves, hats, multiple pairs of socks, the lot. They were shooting a scene just the two of them at an outside ice rink, and it was absolutely freezing. It wasn't going to get any warmer though, they were expecting to be filming for at least 5 hours. It was quite a long scene, and they needed to get lots of different shots to get the perfect ones they needed to make it look good. There was also a performance of 'White Christmas' they were going to shoot.

The set was all set up, there was a huge Christmas tree at one end of the rink, every inch of it covered in tinsel, baubles, lights and glitter, and there was fairy lights draped around the barriers at the edge of the rink. It all looked very magical and romantic ready for the Klaine scenes to take place.

Both actors were well aware that there were likely to be rather a lot of fans crowding round the rink to watch them, word had soon got round that they were shooting in New York City.

First thing on the agenda was to teach Chris how to skate without landing on his face in unexpected moments, all before they got themselves into character. Darren hated having his hair done as Blaine's, gelled totally to his head, smooth and slick. He liked his naturally curly hair much better, and refused to have it gelled until the last possible moment.

"Darren… I'm gonna be awful at this…" Chris admitted giggling nervously.

"You'll be fine, you've got me as teacher," he joked back, grinning up at him. "Come on," he said, jumping up and grabbing Chris's hand, pulling him onto the ice.

"Darren I don't think I can do this," Chris muttered nervously as he took his first cautious steps onto the rink. He stopped, gripping onto the side with both hands for dear life, and let Darren whiz around his first lap of the rink, while Chris stood there at the side, watching in awe.

"You're so good! I'm awful, look, I haven't moved an inch! How long do we have before we start shooting?"

"We have as long as it takes for you to not fall on your face within a couple of steps I guess, or maybe Kurt just can't skate, and Blaine is secretly on an ice hockey team."

"I'm scared, I don't want to break anything..."

"You'll be fine Chris, come on, take my hand," Darren convinced him, holding his hand out and willing for Chris to hold onto it and come away from the side. Shakily, he took a couple of steps away, hanging on to Darren's hand like his life depended on it. "Right, bend your knees. Take a little step, there you go, you're doing it! Keep hold of my hand… that's it, see you can do it!" sure enough, before long Darren had escorted Chris round a whole lap of the rink, even if he wasn't exactly skating yet, just taking very timid, baby steps.

"I'm so glad I've got you to teach me," Chris laughed, imagining what it'd be like to learn how to skate by himself. He grinned still a little nervously at Darren, who had now span around and was skating backwards in front of Chris, he had hold of both of his hands and was pulling him along, Chris was too scared to move his feet.

"You've got to actually move your feet Chris, I can't just pull you round the whole evening." Darren laughed. "One foot at a time, like you did before… you can do it, come on. Just glide a little more, rather than taking steps…there you're getting it!" Darren praised Chris the whole way round, he was almost getting the hang of it. They'd nearly done another whole lap, when Chris lost his footing beneath him and slipped backwards. Darren moved to his side and put his arm across Chris's back to stop him hitting the ice so heavily. They were both in fits of laughter at Chris's comical fall, and the next challenge would be for him to get up again.

"You okay?" Darren asked, stifling his laughter in case Chris was hurt, but judging by the hilarious expression on his face, he guessed he was just fine.

"Yeah, I'm good. Help me up!" he said, holding his hands out, attempting to balance on the blade of the skate and get himself up.

"Go from your knees," Darren prompted. "There. Ready to go again?"

They skated around the rink for another hour or so, and Chris fell on numerous occasions, bringing Darren down onto the ice with him quite a few times as well, all of which ended in a few minutes of hysterical laughter, which made it so much harder to get back up quickly.

Eventually Chris felt confident enough on his feet to start shooting, though both of them were absolutely frozen solid, so a few minutes to warm up definitely seemed ideal. They made their way off the ice and over to the coffee machine, Darren leading.

"Want a coffee? It's gonna be a long night." Darren asked, glancing at the time on his phone which said 20.13.

"I've actually never had a coffee before, I don't know-"

Darren interrupted him with, "What?! You've never had a coffee? What do you do to wake up in the mornings?"

"Take a cold shower…" Darren sighed and laughed, and punched in what he wanted, times two, paid for Chris's too.

"It's fabulous stuff, here try, you'll love it I'm sure." He said, passing over the cup and putting his change in his coat pocket.

Cautiously, Chris took a nervous first sip from the cardboard cup that he clutched between his hands, taking in the familiar smell which he always thought was delicious. No one in his family liked coffee, so it had never occurred to him to try some himself, even when just about every one of his work colleagues came in with one clutched between their hands every day, sometimes one in each hand when it was an early shoot. He'd never seen the big deal. And here he was, at the age of 22, he had just been bought his first ever coffee by one of his best friends.

"Mmhm…" he mused over the taste, not sure if he liked it or not. He'd always loved the smell from a young age, walking past coffee shops and cafes he always took a deep breath of the coffee scent in. But it tasted strange, not as good as it smelt. Almost as if the taste let him down.

"D'you like it?" Darren asked, once he'd taken a long gulp of his drink, which he now held tightly between his hands, keeping them warm.

"I don't know…"

"It takes a while to get used to, it'll grow on you. Now gulp that down we're gonna have to get back on that ice in a minute."

"Darren, look! Where the hell have all these people suddenly come from? I'm slightly scared now, I feel intimidated."

Darren followed Chris's daze which was focused on the opposite side of the rink which sure enough was filling up with rather a lot of people, screaming fans who were definitely rather excited to be there to say the least. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's not like you to be intimidated by an audience."

"That's because normally I'm just singing or acting, two things I consider myself to be quite good at. This is completely different, I hope you realize."

"Just pretend they're not there then, cos you were doing great a minute ago."

"Right guys," Zach, the choreographer, approached them. He now had his skates on ready and the camera crew seemed to have set up what they needed. "We're not gonna start just yet, 20 minutes or so of a bit of fun with the fans and then we'll get started ok?"

"'Fun with the fans', you just want to get on the ice and have fun yourself don't you?" Darren guessed, grinning and laughing, Chris hovering at his side.

"How did you guess?" Zach laughed, and then lead them both back onto the ice. Chris just didn't think about the fact that he now had an audience, he'd made a fool of himself before in front of people, they key was to just laugh it off, and that was his plan for the rest of the night.

They ended up spending the next hour on the ice with the whole production team, talking to fans, dancing (and then proceeding to fall over), and skating around and laughing. By the time they started filming, Darren and Chris' feet were killing them already, and they still had hours ahead of them, not a comforting thought.

With the fans there it gave a brilliant atmosphere though and they got the basic conversation scenes done in a couple of takes, but that was easy, they were skating around, holding hands, even linking arms at one point. By this time Chris was confident in skating by himself without hanging on to Darren for dear life, but he liked to pretend that he wasn't every now and then so he could hold his warm hand for comfort. And because it was Darren. Who wouldn't want to skate with this handsome man beside them, and hold his hand, knowing that he'd pick you up if you fell? Chris thought to himself.

Chris had been strongly attracted to Darren from the first time he'd set eyes on him on the set of Glee, and when he found out in the script that their characters were going to be boyfriends he may have got a bit too excited. There was a downside of it all though in that Darren wasn't actually gay, that disappointed him a bit. Okay a lot. But he pushed those feelings aside as best he could and vowed not to ever think them out loud.

"My feet are in agony," Chris moaned as he and Darren finished shooting the main part of the scene.

"Mine too…and I'm absolutely shattered."

"I'm actually very much awake since I had that coffee, I understand why you people drink them so freaking early in the morning now," Chris laughed. It was midnight and he'd expected to be completely exhausted by now, but the only part of him that felt that was his feet, strapped up in massive heavy boots that were done up rather tight, and it wouldn't be long before he'd probably just lose all feeling in his feet altogether, a mixture of the cold and the pain.

Next they had the song to shoot. They'd already recorded the vocals the day before, and technically this should be the easy bit, some acting with a bit of lip syncing, simple. But they were in ice skates on ice and Zach had choreographed a little routine for them to do as well, which involved a few skating moves, a little dancing and then just some messing around thrown in for good measure.

It was fun to do, a lot more interesting than the strictly scripted conversations, they had a lot of fun with the performance and the Darren and Chris came out in the Blaine and Kurt for a lot of it. They were spinning each other round, sliding across the ice, crashing into the sides, it was brilliant fun. They did it differently every time they did a new take, so the producers could piece together the best bits, but the time definitely went a lot quicker than they thought. By 5am they'd done around 7 takes, but it was all well worth it, and the directors and producers had exactly what they wanted.

Darren and Chris made their way to the benches on the outside of the rink and sat to take off their boots, a difficult task when their feet had been in them so long that they'd swollen up and sort of wedged inside. Darren got his off a lot quicker than Chris, and was stood there with his own shoes on while Chris was still fumbling around with the laces on his skates.

"Let me help," Darren sighed, laughing at Chris. He sat beside him and pulled his foot up onto his lap, and pulled off the skate, he noticed how Chris's fingers were so cold he co2uld barely move them, probably why he'd struggled so much to untie the knots. "There y'are…" he said, pulling the second boot off of his foot with a bit of a struggle, and set them aside, passing him his own shoes to put on from underneath the bench they were sat on.

"Thanks Darren, what would I do without you eh," Chris laughed, pulling his boots on and then putting his gloves back on, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to make them even the slightest bit warmer so he could feel them again. Darren cupped his hands around Chris's and blew into them, trying to make both of their hands warmer, while they waited for the ok from the team saying that they could finally go home.

"Right you can go guys," came Ryan's voice about 10 minutes later, in which Darren basically expressed how proud he was of Chris for how far his skating skills had come since they'd started. The sun was rising, they'd been filming so long that they could see the new day starting, it was an exhausting thought to think that they'd been up for almost 24 hours straight, on ice skates for at least 10 of those.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Chris," Darren called as he made his way to his car, desperate to get in the warmth. And he was even more desperate for his bed.

"Byesie bye," Chris called back as he got into his car parked opposite Darren's. Before driving away, Darren turned on the heating full blast and turned on the radio, and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check for messages. Chris's name flashed up as he typed in his passcode, and when he looked up to smile and laugh across at him he saw that he'd already driven off.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the long awaited second chapter… there's a lot of explaining in this chapter and a bit of Miarren too, but hold on in there, ok? When I started writing this chapter I intended it to be much longer, but I just can't concentrate so here you go. I'll do more soon! **

Chapter Two

The message read, _I had a fabulous time tonight, hope we can go skating together some other time soon :)_

_Sure, I had a great time too. We'll go again whenever you want. I'm glad to be your teacher ;) _he replied quickly before starting his car and pulling out of the space.

Chris was always super quick sending Darren text messages, they'd spend the day together and he'd be texting the minute he got home. Darren considered it incredibly sweet. He occasionally wondered if Chris got lonely at all, he'd not had a boyfriend in the time that they'd known each other. He had the company of his cat, but that wasn't exactly a relationship was it? He seemed happy enough for the moment though, and it wasn't something he really wanted to bring up in conversation, it wasn't really much of his business.

Darren himself had been dating Mia for a couple of years now, it was soon going to be their three year anniversary of them being together – they had a fancy dinner date planned for months. This was craziness for Darren, to him it seemed as if he'd only met the girl a few days ago, and in two day's time they were celebrating a milestone like that. It was the longest he'd ever been with anybody in his life, and he often wondered how long they were going to last, whether they'd slowly drift apart or something (maybe even someone) would break them apart.

He drove home thinking about all of this, thinking about Chris's text. He text Mia as he came to a stop in a long queue of traffic, just to let her know he was on the way home. Not that he expected her to reply, he hoped she'd be in bed tucked up in the warm, and he'd let himself in quietly and sneak into bed next to her. They'd been living together for just a few months; they shared a cute little apartment, they didn't want anything fancy and since it was just the two of them they didn't need much space. It was enough for them though and they were both happy there.

Another message from Chris also awaited him. _What's with the kinky ;) face eh? _

_Oops sorry, t'was supposed to be a :) _

_Well that's not so interesting. :P sleep well, goodnight Darren. _

_Goodnight :) _

He put his phone down in the passenger seat and carried on driving. Another fifteen or so minutes and he'd be home, to his girlfriend. He was completely shattered, he could barely keep his eyes open which was slightly worrying him, he wondered if he'd actually make it all the way home. Shaking that thought out of his mind, he turned on the radio, maybe if he sung a little it'd help him stay awake. He half expected there to be slow, soppy lullaby-like songs playing at this time of night, but to his surprise Teenage Dream was playing.

He started singing along immediately; he knew this song like the back of his hand. Not just because he was an avid Katy Perry fan but because it was the first song he'd ever sung on Glee. It marked the beginning of a major highlight and peak of his career, and the day he sung that on set, was the first time he met Chris. The two of them had always had a brilliant connection from the first day. When they were introduced neither of them really said anything for a few minutes, they just kind of stared. Then came the handshakes and hellos. They'd been best buddies on and soon enough off set ever since that day.

After singing along to a few more songs in an attempt to keep himself awake that little bit longer, Darren finally pulled up outside the block of apartments and headed upstairs to the second floor, down the hallway and the third door on the right. As predicted, Mia was curled up in bed, fast asleep, so Darren quickly got changed and climbed in behind her.

When he woke up later that morning, the bed was empty, Mia had gone somewhere and left a note on her pillow. _Darren, I'm just popping out for a few hours. Love you 3 xoxox_ A pretty useless note when he thought about it, it left no clues as to where she'd gone or who she was with or anything… oh well, he thought, smiling sleepily to himself before rolling over and pulling the duvet back over his head. He had a day off after the late shift the night before and very well deserved so, he had all day to catch up on sleep, and what a good opportunity that was.

He woke again a couple of hours later, having had a dream that he'd forgotten all about his and Mia's anniversary and she'd got really mad at him and they had a big fight and nearly broke up… a kind reminder from his brain that he hadn't yet bought his girlfriend a present. Pulling himself out of bed, he padded into the kitchen and boiled the kettle to make some coffee, and noticed that Mia still wasn't back. He bet he had time to quickly shower and head out to the shops before she got back, he could just picture a conversation he wanted to avoid. _'Where are you off to honey?' 'Oh just going to buy you an anniversary present, you know, for tomorrow.' That would really go down well._

He drove into town before Mia had got back and headed for the shopping centre, but it wasn't long before he realised he hadn't a single clue as to what he was there to buy. What do you buy a woman for a three year anniversary gift? It's hardly a bunch of flowers or a mix tape situation. He pulled out his phone and typed in a number he knew so well off by heart for some guidance.

"Chris, come into town, I need your help…meet me outside Starbucks."


End file.
